bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adhesive Duck Deficiency
'"The Adhesive Duck Deficiency"' is the eighth episode of the third season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on November 16, 2009. Summary Penny dislocates her shoulder in the bathtub and is forced to turn to Sheldon to get her to the hospital. Meanwhile, the guys accidentally get stoned by some cookies in the desert while waiting for a meteor shower. And they think Alien's are after them. Extended Plot Leonard is with Rajesh and Howard on a camping trip to watch the Leonid Meteor Shower, which peaks around November 17, but all three succumb to 'magic' cookies they get from "Deadhead" campers nearby. Hilarity ensues as their minds expand and "the munchies" set in. They both reveal their secrets to each other like Howard's virginity lost to his second cousin. Back at home, Sheldon investigates cries for help from across the hall: Penny has slipped in the shower and dislocated her shoulder. Sheldon is enlisted to get her to the emergency room. Penny is neither dressed (yet) nor can she drive her car. He has to help Penny get dressed with his eyes closed, though he does peek and mistakes her breast for her arm. Sheldon has yet to drive a real car even though his driving simulator experience was a disaster. The trip to the hospital is very slow, but they get there fine. He also has to fill out her medical paperwork which brings Penny to a boil and he tries to comfort her. Back at her apartment, Penny (under the influence of muscle relaxers and strong painkillers) is rather happy. She finds it funny that Sheldon has to get her into bed. She also gets him to sing "Soft Kitty" with her, but this time it was done in a round format. The real name of the song is actually "Warm Kitty" - Patsy Biscoe. Notes *'Title Reference: '''The title refers to the lack of the "whimsical" adhesive duck appliqués from Penny's shower which Sheldon uses. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=267 *This episode was watched by 13.23 million people with a rating of 5.0 (adults 18-49). Trivia *The Sheldon uses places him at May 7th 2386, the time is 00:49:40. *Sheldon mentions his full name "Sheldon Lee Cooper" for the first time in this episode. *The writers goofed Sheldon's fear of germs - in the fourth season episode "The Engagement Reaction", he goes to the hospital and complains all the time, although in this episode, he did not, and they were most likely in the E.R. He also did not care in "Pilot" and "The Werewolf Transformation". *Although not shown, Sheldon drove past a (revealed to be on Marengo Avenue at 9:30 p.m. on November 16; the date of this episode), which resulted in Sheldon going to court in "The Excelsior Acquisition", missing his chance to see Stan Lee. Despite this, Sheldon drove very cautiously, and even said "Oh, oh, red light, release accelerator and slowly apply the brake. Nailed it." *Trying to get Sheldon to drive faster, Penny says, "Warp speed ahead, Mr. Spock", to which Sheldon replies that order would never be given to the Science Officer, but to the Navigator/Helmsman instead. However in a few of the very early Star Trek episodes Captain James T. Kirk DID give Spock the orders for warp speed and course changes before the writers established that he should give them to the Navigator/Helmsman. *Sheldon peeks and sees Penny naked. Penny uses this fact in "The Werewolf Transformation" to convince Sheldon to let her cut his hair, which irritates Leonard. *In "The Hamburger Postulate" (S1E05), Leonard said, "Yeah, my parents felt that naming me Leonard and putting me in wasn't getting me beaten up enough." This implies that he does not like his own name. In this episode he confirms this and gives an explanation. *Howard losing his virginity to his second cousin would later be referenced by Raj (in his drunken toast to Howard) in Season 5's "The Stag Convergence". *After this episode, Penny's shoulder seems to be fully healed. *This was the first time Soft Kitty had been sung to anyone other than Sheldon. *Sheldon is right that Mr.Spock did not pilot the , but he was seen running it when others were not capable of doing it. *The geo-location for their desert viewing of the meteor shower was given by Raj as 34.48 N, 118.31 W placing them within the , the location of several ''Star Trek episodes including the one where Captain Kirk rolls a rock on to the reptilian which also makes appearances in two of Sheldon's dreams. Also the gang makes one more visit to Vasquez Rocks Park in Season 6's The Bakersfield Expedition where Leonard gets his car stolen while the gang were taking pictures acting out scenes from Star Trek. Critics "The comic pairings work well here as they always have. Raj, Howard and Leonard find ways to put a new spin on being high...Sheldon and Penny have had the same conversation about her warning light before. Not to mention her intimate experience with his attempts to learn how to drive. They really had plenty of time to call a cab...I like and I like . I appreciate their reliability. But never do I suspect that either was lovingly prepared to give me the best, most authentic meal possible." - The TV Critic's Review Quotes (Sheldon opens Penny's bathroom door) Sheldon:' '''Hello '''Penny': (Sits in the bathtub with her right shoulder dislocated) I slipped in the shower and I think I dislocated my shoulder Sheldon: Well Surprising, you have no safety mat or a piece of sticker still out on a purchased on a surface with a local static of friction. Penny: What?? Sheldon: Tubs are slippery. Penny: I know, I slipped Sheldon: I have a series of whimsical duck stickers on the bottom of my tub Penny: Yeah, Whatever, Can you just turn the water off and help me up? Sheldon:' '(Turns the water off) They're holding umbrellas Penny: (Sits up) What??? Sheldon: (Helps Penny up) The ducks, My tub. Penny: Uh-Huh! Sheldon: They're whimsical because those have neither the need nor the ability to use umbrellas. Penny: Oh my gosh, I need to go to the emergency room. Sheldon: Well assuming you're correct that your right humerus is no longer seated in the socket I would certainly think so. Penny: OK, Can you drive me? Sheldon: I don't drive Penny: WELL, I CAN'T DRIVE. Sheldon: Since we've reached an impasse Penny: OW!!! (Right-Shoulder hurting) Sheldon: I thought I could call you a cab or an ambulance Penny: No no, I can't wait that long, you have to help me, Please? Sheldon: (Sniffles) ''Alright, let it never be said that Sheldon Lee Cooper ignored the pleas of a damsel in distress. '''Penny': No one is saying that. Let's go (Walks to bedroom) Sheldon: That seems rather Ironic that for want of 99 cent adhesive ducks we both might die in a fiery car crash. __________________________________________________________________________________ (Sheldon is helping Penny get dressed to go to the hospital, Sheldon has his eyes closed at Penny's request so that he cannot see her naked.) Penny: Okay, now you've gotta help me get my arm into the sleeve. Sheldon: Okay. ''(Sheldon grabs what he thinks is Penny's arm but is actually her breast.)'' Penny: Is that my arm? Sheldon: Doesn't feel like an arm. Penny: Then maybe you should let it go. Sheldon: All righty (He lets go and clasps his hands to his chest.) ---- Sheldon: The 'Check Engine' light is on; we need to find a service station. Penny: No, the light's been on since I bought the car. Sheldon: All the more reason to consult with a mechanic before it explodes! Penny: It's not gonna explode, just keep driving. Warp speed ahead, Mr. Spock. Sheldon: Mr. Spock did not pilot the Enterprise, he was a science officer, and I guarantee you that if he ever saw the Enterprise's 'Check Engine' light blinking, he would pull the ship over immediately! ---- (Leonard, Raj and Howard are watching Dune.) Leonard: Too bad Sheldon couldn't come with us. Raj: Yeah, it's just not the same without him. (Silence for a second and then the three guys start laughing). ---- (Leonard and Raj sitting alone.) Leonard: I wish Penny didn't have to work, she loves camping. Raj: Yeah, that would be great. You and Penny having sex in the tent while I sit out here and watch Howard hump a cactus. ---- (Leonard, Raj, and Howard wait for the meteor shower already stoned by the cookies.) Leonard: Stars are pretty, aren't they. Howard: Up above the world so high. Like little diamonds in the sky. Raj: Ooh..That's beautiful, dude. You should write that one down before someone steals it. Howard: So when do the meteors get here? Raj: The meteors don't get here, the Earth is moving into their path. Leonard: I can feel it. I can feel the Earth moving...It's moving too fast, Raj slow it down. Raj:'' (Makes a weird face while facing the sky and holds it for a few seconds). How's that? '''Leonard': Better... Howard: Stars are pretty, aren't they. Raj: (Chuckles). Leonard: What's so funny? Raj: Because with your American accent everything you say sounds stupid. (Laughs a little and impersonates Howard). ''Stars are pretty, aren't they. ''(He and Howard laugh hysterically and Leonard joins in a few seconds later). ---- (The guys are sitting on a bunch of rocks, looking at the sky.) Raj: If I could speak the language of rabbits, they would be amazed and I would be their king. Leonard: I hate my name. It has "nerd" in it. LEN-"NERD". Howard: I lost my virginity to my Cousin Jeannie. Raj: I would be kind to my rabbit subjects. At first... Leonard: You know what a cool name is? Angelo. That has "angel" and "jello" in it. Howard: It was my Uncle Murray's funeral, we were all back at my Aunt Barbara's house, our eyes locked over the pickled herring, we never meant for it to happen. Raj: One day, I hold a great ball for the President of France. But the rabbits, they all hate me and don't come. I'm embarrassed, so I eat all the lettuce in the world and make them watch. Leonard: People could call me Angie. "Yo Angie, how's it going". Howard: To this day, I can't look at pickled herring without being aroused and ashamed. Huh, Cousin Jeannie. ---- (Howard's eating pudding while Leonard searching the cooler.) Howard: Anything? Leonard: No, that was the last pudding cup. Howard: No...what about Slim Jim's? Leonard: (Looks up at Howard and points at Raj). ''That's what he used to eat his pudding, remember? '''Raj': Right, that was so good...sweety and meaty at the same time. Howard: So what your saying is, we're out of food? Leonard: The only things in here are these blue ice packs. (Passes one to Raj). Raj: I know they're poison but they look like big, yummy otterpops! Leonard: Oh, I'm so hungry. Howard: Me too. (Gets an idea). ''Check and see if we have anymore pudding. '''Leonard': (Looks at Howard for a few seconds). ''Okay. ---- ''(The guys are sitting at the campfire hungry and Howard is drawing a plan in the dirt.) Raj: Oh, I'm soooooo hungry. Leonard: Will you shut up, we're ALL hungry! Howard: (Finishes drawing the plan). ''Okay, our objective is the Boy Scout camp to the east, big doughy scout masters, couple cubs, mostly Webelos. '''Leonard': What kind of score are we looking at? Howard: Hot dogs, buns, s'mores, I mean it's a freakin' 7-11. Leonard: Okay, everyone grab flashlights. (They all go to their backpacks to get their flashlights, but Howard finds something even better). Howard: Oh my god, can it be? Yes. My mother put an 'I love you brisket' in my backpack! (Leonard and Raj run over to Howard). Leonard: Quick, get forks! Howard: Ya don't need forks, its so tender it falls apart in your hand. Raj: (Grabs a piece). ''He's right! ''(They all eat the brisket but then stop and stare. Meanwhile, the meteor shower is occurring). Leonard: I feel like we're forgetting something important. Raj: Me too, but what? Howard: (Checks his backpack again and pulls out a Tupperware). ''Maybe, a Tupperware full of roasted potatoes and carrots! '''All 3': Yeeeessss!!!! (They eat happily away at the potatoes and carrots). ---- (Raj is telling a story in front of the campfire. Only Leonard is paying attention while Howard isn't.) Raj: And the next morning...when he woke up...he rolled over and realized... dun dun dun...she was his cousin. (Raj and Leonard laugh while pointing at Howard). Howard: That's still not funny. Raj: (Impersonating Howard's American accent). ''That's still not funny. ''(He and Leonard laugh harder). Howard: She was my 2nd cousin. Raj: (Still impersonating Howard). ''And she was my 2nd cousin. ''(He and Leonard laugh hysterically). Howard: (To Raj). ''You're a real douche. '''Raj': Who cares, you slept with your cousin! (Raj and Leonard roll around laughing). Gallery Duc8.jpg|Penny gets him to sing Soft Kitty as a round. Duc9.jpg|Is that an arm? Duc7.jpg|Raj, Leonard and Howard high as kites. Duc6.jpg|At the emergency room. Duc4.jpg|Raj, Leonard and Howard high. Duc5.jpg|Raj, Leonard and Howard high as kites. Duc3.jpg|Camping to see the meteorites. Duc2.jpg|Penny fell in her bathtub. Duc11.jpg|Let's sing Soft Kitty. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here. Duc1.jpg|Penny high on paid killers. Duckdeficiency.jpg|Raj, Leonard and Howard high getting hungry. ShennySingSoftKittyToMeGif.gif|Soft kitty....... Penny12.jpg|Penny wrapped in a shower curtain. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Articles with musical numbers Category:Soft Kitty episodes Category:Captain James T. Kirk Category:Penny-Sheldon Episode Category:Leonard-Penny Together